<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by walkthegale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855413">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale'>walkthegale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts for Days [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not jealous.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts for Days [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/610949374355341312/im-not-jealous-jesterbeauyasha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not jealous.”</p>
<p>Beau says it experimentally, expecting it to come out with her usual sarcastic undertones. Expecting the feeling to follow - the hot, sick rush of jealousy that should cloud her brain and make her say something stupid and abrasive so that they’re convinced she’s not hurt, so that they know she doesn’t even want them, anyway.</p>
<p>Instead, it comes out soft. Tentative. She says it again, just in case. “I’m not… I’m not jealous.” She stumbles over it this time, getting used to the feel of it in her mouth, in her head.</p>
<p>She watched Jester kiss Yasha. Saw Yasha take Jester in her arms and hold her close. As close as Beau wants to hold Jester. As close as Beau wants Yasha to hold her.</p>
<p>And she’s not jealous. Saying it feels… true.</p>
<p>
  <i>Huh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ok.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dope.</i>
</p>
<p>Beau steps forward, into the circle of Jester and Yasha’s embrace, and lets the warmth of them enfold her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>